Henrietta and Hermione
by Silvestria
Summary: A romance. Act II- Fred gives out the parts for Romeo and Juliet. Ron and Henrietta find out what their detention is. R/R please!
1. ACT I

_ (A/N: This is my first attempt at humour... so no flames if it isn't funny. I know this is totally improbable, OOC sometimes and doesn't have anything to do with the books, but...! Henrietta isn't meant to either be a Mary-Sue or not. She's just a character. Oh, and just imagine Harry defeated Voldemort in the summer holidays or something. Please R/R!)_

**CAST LIST**

Harry- In love with Henrietta. 

Ron- In love with Henrietta. 

Dumbledore- Headmaster and powerful wizard. 

Sirius- Harry's godfather and DADA teacher. 

Snape- Potions teacher. Hates Gryffindor. 

Plucky- House elf. 

Hagrid- Gamekeeper. 

Fred- Beater. President of WANDS. 

George- Beater. Member of WANDS. 

Lee- Commentator. Member of WANDS. 

Mr. Whiting- Henrietta's father. 

Hermione- In love with Harry. 

Henrietta- In love with Ron. 

McGonagall- Deputy head mistress. 

Alicia- Chaser. Member of WANDS. 

Katie- Chaser. Member of WANDS. 

Angelina- Chaser. Member of WANDS. 

Mrs. Whiting- Henrietta's mother. 

Sorting Hat- Guess what? It sorts people into houses. 

**

HENRIETTA and HERMIONE 

**

ACT I, SCENE I 

_The Great Hall_

Harry: Well, another year. 

Ron: Yeah. I hope they start the sorting soon- I'm starving. 

Hermione: I don't understand how you can say the same thing like that every year! 

Ron: I say- look! There's Sirius at the teachers' table! Do you think his name's been cleared? 

Harry: Oh yes. I forgot to mention it- he's free and he's come to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. 

Hermione: Oh Harry, but isn't that great! 

Harry: I think this will be the best year yet! 

Ron: Look- there's McGonagall with the 1st years. 

_

(enter **McGonagall** followed by the first years and **Henrietta**)

_

Ron: She's pretty, isn't she? 

Harry: Who? 

Hermione: Really Ron, having a crush on Fleur Delacour was exceptable- but a first year... 

Ron: Shut up Hermione! I mean that lovely girl with auburn hair standing at the back. She's too tall to be a first year though. I wonder who she is. 

Harry: Oh! _Her!_ Yes, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Cho looks positivly ugly next to her! 

Hermione: Oh please! 

Ron: I really think this time I've truly fallen in love! 

Harry: So have I! Just imagine talking to her, looking at her... Imagine- 

Hermione: Harry! 

Ron: I wonder what house she'll be in. 

Hermione _(aside)_: Hopefully not Gryffindor. I'd die if she got Harry! 

McGonagall: Quiet please. I shall start the sorting. Abbott, Mary. 

Sorting hat: Hufflepuff! 

_

(all are sorted apart from the beautifull girl)

_

Dumbledore: I would like to introduce a new student who will joining the fifth year.- 

Harry: Yes! 

Hermione: No! 

Dumbledore: -Her name is Henrietta Whiting. She has been prevented from joining the school before due to a delicate state of health. She is now quite recovered. She shall be sorted now. 

Ron: Oh wow! It's Henrietta Whiting! Harry, she's almost as famous as you! Her parents are the best aurors alive and she's an heiress to millions of galleons! She's meant to be brave and clever. I always thought she went to Beauxbatons or something. 

Hermione: Oh lord. 

_

(**Henrietta** puts the sorting hat on)

_

Sorting hat: Gryffindor! 

The Gryffindor table: Three cheers! 

Fred and George: We got Whiting! We got Whiting! Hip hip hooray!! 

Harry: At last I've got the chance to ask a girl I really like out. 

Ron: You don't even know her! She probably won't like you anyway. 

Harry: Bet she will! I just can't believe it! 

Hermione: Neither can I. 

_

(**Henrietta** sits down at the Gryffindor table)

_

Dumbledore: Let the feast begin. 

Henrietta: Hi! I'm Henrietta! 

Harry: Yeah... Hi! I'm, er, Harry. Harry Potter. 

Henrietta _(laughs)_: I know! I've always wanted to meet you, you know. My parents are always praising you to the sky about how wonderful you are! I'm going to be an auror when I grow up. Are you? 

Harry: I think so. 

Henrietta: Maybe we could work together. 

Harry: That... that would be wonderful! 

Ron _(elbows Harry)_: Hello! I'm Ron and I'm a fifth year as well. 

Henrietta: Hi Ron! From your hair I would say you're a Weasley. 

Ron: You don't like my hair? 

Henrietta: I'm rather partial to red hair. 

Harry: My mum had red hair. 

Henrietta: So did my great-aunt Mabel. It's not that uncommon. 

Harry: Er... 

Ron: This is my friend, Hermione. She's the studious one here. 

Henrietta _(coldly)_: Oh hello. Are you Ron's _girl_friend? 

Hermione: Oh no! Just his friend! 

Henrietta: Great! I mean- great to meet you! I feel sure we're going to be really good friends. I do hope I fit in. 

Harry: Oh you do! Really well. It's like you've been here for always. 

Ron: I can't imagine a time without you. 

Henrietta: You're making me blush. 

Hermione: I'm a prefect, you know. 

Henrietta: Really? How rotten! 

Hermione: Well, _I'm_ pleased. 

Harry: I am too! That is- I'm a prefect as well and I'm also pleased about Hermione. 

Hermione: Thank-you Harry! 

Henrietta: Are you a prefect, Ron? 

Ron: No thank goodness! 

Henrietta _(in Ron's ear)_: Just think of the times we'll be alone when they're at a meeting! 

Ron: _WHAT_?! 

Dumbledore: I hope you've all enjoyed the meal. Now it's time for bed time. See everyone in the morning! 

**~ * ~ **

ACT I, SCENE II 

The DADA classroom 

Ron: I can't believe we don't have Potions first! Somehow we always seem to! 

Henrietta: Don't you like Potions? 

Harry: Like Potions! With Snape! Ugh! 

Hermione: It's not that bad. 

Harry: Sirius must be glad he's got us first lesson. Imagine having a group of seventh year Slytherins first! 

Ron: Torture! 

Hermione: I hope we do something interesting. We're meant to be analyzing potions which may be poisonous. 

Henrietta: Sounds interesting. 

_

(enter **Sirius**)

_

Sirius: Welcome class, and especially welcome Henrietta Whiting! This year we will be concentrating on identifying potentiously harmful potions and other substances. Get yourself into pairs. 

Henrietta: I'll go with you, Hermione. We might distract the boys if we work with them. 

Hermione: We? You might. 

_

(they split into pairs)

_

Harry: It's not fair. I wanted to work with Henrietta. 

Ron: Well so did I! 

Harry: Well, she hardly likes you. Look how pleased she was about the prospect of working with me later. 

Ron: That was just politness! Besides, that was before she had met me! 

Harry: You're just hopeful! 

Ron: And you're just jealous because she likes me better! 

Harry: Am not! 

Ron: Are too! 

Sirius: Now what? Quarreling already? Ron- go and work with Dean and Seamus. Harry, you can come and work next to my desk on your own. 

_

(Harry takes his stuff to the front of the class.)

_

Sirius: Now what were you and Ron arguing about? 

Harry: Nothing! 

Sirius: Rot! Best friends don't argue about nothing! Now tell me. 

Harry: All right. It was over Henrietta. Ron thinks she likes him. 

Sirius: And... 

Harry: And I disagree. 

Sirius: Why? 

Harry: Er... um... I like her myself. 

Sirius: I thought so! How much? 

Harry: A lot! Just look at her! She's the prettiest girl I've ever met and she's really nice too. 

Sirius: I understand. You want to go out with her? 

Harry: More than anything in the world! 

Sirius: How would you feel if we went a step farther... if she were to, er, marry you? 

Harry: _Marry_ me? 

Sirius: Yes. She's just the girl for you. Well known, goodlooking, clever, witty, of a good family... You can't just marry anyone, you know Harry. Her family wouldn't object either, I think. 

Harry: It all sounds wonderful, but I'm only fifteen! 

Sirius: Naturally you wouldn't be married for quite a few years! Your parents were engaged when they were fifteen as well. Do you think she likes you? 

Harry: I think so! 

Sirius: Excellent! I'll owl her parents immediately about it! 

**~ * ~ **

ACT I, SCENE III 

_The Dungeons_

Harry: Can I work with you in Potions, Henrietta? 

Henrietta: I'm really sorry, but Ron's already asked me. You can work with Hermione. 

Harry: Oh well. 

Hermione: I was worth something before she came. 

_(enter **Snape**)_

Snape: Get yourself into pairs! We have a lot of work to cover today. 

_

(they all split into pairs)

_

Ron: I really hate Harry! 

Henrietta: I thought you were friends! 

Ron: Do you know what he thinks? 

Henrietta: I'm not that clever! 

Ron: He thinks he's in love with you! 

Henrietta: Oh. 

Ron: He hardly knows you! 

Henrietta: You can fall in love on short aquaintences. 

Ron: I know. 

Henrietta: Have you added the dragon dung? 

Ron: No, not yet. Do you love him? 

Henrietta: He's very goodlooking. 

Ron: Yes, but do you _love_ him? 

Henrietta: He's very nice. 

Ron: That wasn't the question! 

Henrietta: I know. The answer is that I don't. 

Ron: So I've got a chance? 

Henrietta: As much as ever. 

Ron: Let's play a trick on him to show him that you don't like him. 

Henrietta: What sort of trick? 

Ron: Well... I've got a Dr. Filibuster firework in my pocket. Let's throw it at him. 

Henrietta: Oh dear. I really should say no, but I have to agree. Will we get into trouble? 

Ron: If we do, then we'll be in it together. 

Henrietta: I forgot that aspect! All right- throw it! 

_(**Ron** throws the firework. It blows up on **Harry**'s desk but does not cause much damage.)_

Snape: WEASLEY AND WHITING! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention each! 

Ron: It's all that we could expect! Yes, Professor. 

Harry: How dare you, Ron! 

_(enter **Sirius**)_

Snape: What do you want, Black? 

Sirius: I'd like a word with Harry and Henrietta outside. It's very important. 

Snape: Be quick about it, Black. 

_(**Sirius, Harry** and **Henrietta** retreat to the other side of the side of the stage which is separated by a partition from the dungeon.)_

Harry: What do you want? 

Sirius: I am sorry to disturb what was looking like a very _interesting_ lesson. Harry, I have received a reply from Mr. and Mrs. Whiting. 

Harry: And? 

Sirius: I am happy to say that it is... favourable! 

Harry: Yes! 

Henrietta: What is this? 

Harry: I'm engaged to you! 

Henrietta: _What_?! 

Harry: I know it must be a surprise, but we don't have to be actually married for ages. Isn't it great though? 

Henrietta: Oh, but Harry- I don't love you. 

Harry: Er... you don't? 

Sirius: You don't? 

Henrietta: I don't. I'm sorry if you feel anything for me, but my affections are already taken. 

Harry: Ron? 

Henrietta: Yes. 

Harry: The swine! 

Henrietta: What do my parents say? 

Sirius: I'm afraid this isn't very good news for you, Henrietta. Your parents are so taken by the idea that they say that if you don't marry Harry, you have to go and work in Azkaban! 

Henrietta: Oh no! 

Sirius: They're also going to disinherit you. 

Henrietta: What can I do? 

Harry: Agree to our proposal. 

Henrietta: But it's against all my principles. 

Sirius: I really think you should. Harry will be a good and brave man. 

Henrietta: Ron already is. 

Harry: Oh please, Henrietta! 

Henrietta: Why not let me have the boy I love? 

Sirius: That's impractical. Besides your parents want you to marry Harry. 

Henrietta: Very well. You do realise that I am consenting against my will. 

Sirius: You'd better go back to class now. 

Harry: OK. 

_(exeunt **Harry** and **Henrietta**)_

Sirius: Oh what a mess! 

**~ * ~ **

ACT I, SCENE IV 

_ The Great Hall_

Hermione: So you're engaged? 

Harry: Yes, and I'm really happy about it. I really love Henrietta. 

Hermione: My world's turned to dust. 

Harry: What? 

Hermione: Nothing. 

Harry: I just wish she'd talk to me more and I wish Ron wasn't taking it so badly. 

Hermione: He loves her. You can't blame him. 

Harry: Well, he can fall in love with someone else! Henrietta's mine. 

Hermione: Oh Harry. 

Dumbledore: I have an announcement for everyone. Harry Potter and Henrietta Whiting are engaged to be married! We will be holding a party in their honour next week. We will want some students to provide the entertainment. 

Fred: We will! 

Dumbledore: You, Mr. Weasley? 

Fred: Yeah. Me and WANDS. 

George: What the hell's WA- 

Fred _(aside to **George**)_: Shut up! _(to **Dumbledore**)_ WANDS is short for the 'Weasley Ameuterly Notorious Dramatic Society'. We will put on a play at the party. 

George: Who's we? 

Dumbledore: That sounds an excellent idea! Have a good day! 

_(exeunt omnes apart from **Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia** and **Angelina**)_

George: So what is this WANDS thing you've roped us in for? 

Fred: We have excelled oursleves in quidditch, practical joking, dancing and now we will follow on the tradition with drama! 

Lee: You've got to be joking. 

Fred: Believe me, I'm not. 

Alicia: I think it sounds great. I love acting. What play shall we do? 

Fred: I hadn't thought of that. Anyone got some ideas? 

Katie: We should do a Greek tragedy. I've read 'Antigone' and it's really good. 

Fred: Nah. Too long and complicated. 

Angelina: I've written a play. It's a comedy and it's called 'The Importance of Being Angelina'. 

Fred: Hmm. How big's the cast? 

Angelina: One! 

Fred: Well, it's a possibility! 

Alicia: I know! Let's do _Shakespeare_! 

_

(deep silence)

_

Fred: Erm... right. 

Alicia: We could do 'Othello'. I could be Desdemona! 

_(**Alicia** smotes her forehead and pretends to die)_

George: A bit tragic, don't you think? 

Lee: It's for an engagement, so we should do a play about _lurve_! 

Katie: Got it! Romeo and Juliet! 

All: Hmm. Not bad. 

Lee: Still a bit tragic, don't you think? 

George: SHUT UP! 

Fred: OK, I'll go and prepare the parts. 

~ * ~ 

**End of ACT I**

_A/N: This plot is loosly based on a famous novel, short story, play or poem. Which is it? (Answers in the last chapter.) Reviews please!_


	2. ACT II

**HENRIETTA and HERMIONE **

ACT II, SCENE I 

_ The Gryffindor Common Room_

Ron: And then add powdered worm brains... 

_(enter **Henrietta**)_

Henrietta: What are you doing? Where are Harry and Hermione? 

Ron: At a prefects' meeting. I'm doing my potions homework. 

Henrietta: Oh. I've finished mine. Do you want some help? 

Ron: I'd rather just talk to you. 

Henrietta: Actually that's my preference as well. 

Ron: Henrietta, why do you have to marry Harry? 

Henrietta: My parents made me. They're sending me to work at Azkaban and then disinherit me if I don't marry him. I don't love him though! I'm so unhappy. 

Ron: Well, our detention with Snape should cheer you up. Do you know what he's making us do? 

Henrietta: I overheard him talking to Dumbledore. He's sending us into the Forbidden Forest- at night! 

Ron: Is he mad? What for? 

Henrietta: Um, I think he wants us to weed it! 

Ron: _Weed_ it?! He is crazy! 

Henrietta: I know. 

Ron: Hey, Henrietta, I just remembered- we'll get a whole night on our own in a cold forest with no-one watching! 

Henrietta: Ron... 

Ron: I know you're engaged to Harry and all that, but I... I... 

Henrietta: -Madly adore you! 

Ron: Yeah! _(kisses her)_

Henrietta: Thank-you! 

_

(enter **Harry** and **Hermione**)

_

Harry: Hi you two. Guess what? Dumbledore told us what you two have to do for detention. You have to- 

Ron: We _know_. Henrietta overheard him and Snape. 

Henrietta: We know what we have to do but not when. 

Hermione: Tomorrow night at seven o' clock. 

Ron: Great. 

Harry: Well, I'm going to quidditch practice. _(exit)_

Ron: Hermione, can you help me with my homework? 

Hermione: Honestly Ron, no I can't. You should be able to manage by yourself. I'm going to the library. 

_

(exit **Hermione** followed by **Henrietta**)

_

Ron: Add powdered worm brains... 

~ * ~ 

**ACT II, SCENE II**

The Corridor outside the Common Room 

Henrietta: Hermione! Wait a minute! 

Hermione: What? 

Henrietta: Well, you're like my best friend. 

Hermione: Er... 

Henrietta: Yes you are. And I've got to tell you, but don't tell anyone else- Ron and I are a couple! 

Hermione: You are? Oh congratulations! What about Harry, though? 

Henrietta: I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just don't tell him. And Hermione, you know that detention- it'll be a perfect chance for Ron and I to, er, you know... 

Hermione: You mean in the forest? 

Henrietta: Yes. We wouldn't get much privacy anywhere here, especially with all this Harry business. 

Hermione: Well, congratulations again. Henrietta, I'm nervous about bringing up this subject, but since you're with Ron and you don't seem to care for Harry- Well you see, I've um... developed a, well... 

Henrietta: Feelings for Harry, you mean? 

Hermione: Yes that's just it! I don't know _how_ or _when_ but the point is that now I... I love him. 

Henrietta: Well, I hope you get him! I won't be jealous of you. Friends now I hope? 

Hermione: Of course! 

_

(they give each other a hug then **Henrietta** exits throught the Portrait Hole.)

_

Hermione: Oh this is ridiculous! Hermione Granger eaten up with envy and plotting how to catch a boy! Still, I've got a good idea that will hopefully make Harry turn from Henrietta to me. Oh, here he comes! 

_

(enter **Harry** carrying his firebolt.)

_

Harry: Hi Hermione, what are you doing standing around in the corridor like a lost sheep? 

Hermione: I've just been talking to Henrietta. 

Harry: Oh right. Say anything interesting? 

Hermione: As a matter of fact, yes. She told me in the strictest confidence, but I think you should know, that she and Ron are going out and that they're planning to keep it a secret. 

Harry: WHAT? How dare they? I hate him- he's taken my fiancee! And I guess the forbidden forest...? 

Hermione: You've got the jist. 

Harry: What can we do? 

Hermione: I did have an idea. 

Harry: What is it? 

Hermione: Well... I thought that as they can't be alone in the forest doing detention and we're prefects- 

Harry: Hermione- you're a genius! 

Hermione: Let me finish. As I was saying, we're prefects so we should be able to get Dumbledore's permission to supervise their detention. They wouldn't know that though and we'd follow them and catch them kissing or whatever. 

Harry: It's perfect! Thanks for telling me about them, though. I could almost kiss you for it! 

Hermione: Please do. 

Harry: What? Oh all right. 

_

(he kisses her stiffly on the cheek)

_

Hermione: Oh... 

Harry: Not satisfied? You surely don't want a full on the lips job, do you? 

Hermione: Yes... 

Harry: Oh Hermione. I don't know how this happened, but I don't like you at _all_ like that. 

Hermione: It's all right Harry, I just thought... 

Harry: I'm sorry... 

Hermione: Shall we go and ask Dumbledore for his permission about the forbidden forest? 

Harry: That's a good idea! Let's go. 

_

(exeunt)

_

~ * ~ 

**ACT II, SCENE III**

_ A classroom _

(enter **Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia** and **Angelina**)

Fred: Well, are we all here? 

Alicia: You'd better take the register, Professor Weasley! 

George: Stop teasing my poor brother! 

Fred: Ah, ahem. Alicia Spinnet? 

Alicia: Presesnt! What part do I get? 

Fred: Oh yes, your parts. Er, Alicia, you have the lead role: you are- 

_

(enter **Professor McGonagall**)

_

Professor McGonagall: Excuse me, am I interrupting something? 

Lee: Actually yes, Professor. 

Professor McGonagall: I'm sorry, Mr. Jordon. I'm afraid I'll need this classroom for the staff meeting in half an hour. 

George: But we need to rehearse the play for the engagement party! We've only got a week. 

Professor McGonagall: Well, you'll just have to rehearse elsewhere. _(exit)_

Fred: Old cow! Anyway, as I was saying, you Alicia play Juliet. 

Alicia: Yes! I can play _her_ very well. Listen to this! 

_

(she strikes a theatrical pose and smotes her forehead)

_

Alicia: _'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? _

Deny thy father and refuse thy name; 

Or-' (IIii, 33-35) 

Lee: I think we've got the point, Alicia. 

Alicia: And I was really just starting to get into the part! 

Fred: Shall I continue? Good. George Weasley? 

George: Absent. 

Fred: Good. George, you have the lead role as well: you play Romeo. 

Lee: Hey, that's favouratism! He's your brother! 

Fred: If it was favouratism, then I would have myself for the part. However, it isn't such a blessing- George- you've got to kiss Alicia! 

Alicia: Hey, what's wrong with that? I'm very attractive! 

Katie and Angelina: Oooh! 

George: Oh, damn you Fred! 

Lee: Good one, Fred! 

Alicia: I still don't see the problem! Still, if you'd rather not take the part on, then I could play as fine a Romeo as ever lived! 

_ 'Did my heart love till now? foreswear it, sight! _

For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.' (Iv, 54-55) 

Don't you think I'd make a good Romeo? 

All: NO! 

Fred: Well, I'll continue. Lee Jordon- you play Friar Laurence. 

Lee: Oh great- and me being an atheist. 

Alicia: I'll do it! I can just imagine me doing- 

_ 'Affliction is enamour'd of thy parts, _

And thou art wedded to calamity.' (IIIiii, 2-3) 

Fred: Just give us a break and shut up, will you, Alicia? Katie Bell, you play the Nurse. 

Katie: Ooh yeah! She gets to make all the rude remarks, doesn't she? 

Alicia: Can't I play her? You know- 

Fred: _Katie_ is playing the Nurse and that decision is final! 

Angelina: So who do I play? 

Fred: You? Hmm. You play Paris, Mercutio and Lady Capulet. 

Angelina: Who are they? 

Fred: Well, Lady C. is Juliet's mother and a snob. Mercutio is Romeo's friend. He dies.- 

Angelina: _He_?! 

Fred: -Paris is Juliet's fiancee. He dies as well. 

Katie: Are you sure this is a suitable choice for an engagement party? 

Fred: Of course! When we've had fun with it! 

Angelina: Are you trying to tell me that I've got to play two men? 

Fred: I'm not trying to tell you; I am telling you! 

Angelina: But Fred... 

Fred: _I_ play Tybalt, the Prince and everyone else. 

Katie: That sounds hard. 

Angelina: At least you don't have to play a _woman_! 

Alicia: Look Angie, if you don't want play those guys, I'll do them. 

Fred: You've already got a part, OK? 

Alicia: But- 

Lee: Shall I give out the scripts? 

Katie: _I_ think it's more important to fix a rehearsal place for tomorrow at any rate. 

George: Katie's got a point. Well, we can't use the classrooms, it's the Ravenclaw quidditch night so we can't use the pitch... 

Fred: Since we need privacy, why don't we go in the Forbidden Forest? 

Lee: Er Fred...? 

Fred: Well? We can steak out the usual way. _(he winks heavily at everyone)_

All: Ah _hah_! 

Katie: I'm scared! 

Fred: Too bad. 

Lee: What time shall we meet? 

Fred: Er, let's see. How about seven o'clock in the usual clearing. Everyone know where that is? 

Angelina: Sure. 

Alicia: OK, so tomorrow, seven o'clock in the forest? 

Fred: That's it, now let's get on with rehearsal. *_(see the end of the chapter for a brief summary of R & J.)_

**~ * ~ **

ACT II, SCENE IV

Dumbledore's office 

(enter Dumbledore) 

Dumbledore: Oh dear. Those poor fifth years. What can I do? Hermione is obviously in love with Harry and Harry is still infatuated with Henrietta. All I need is a love potion... but how can I get one at such short notice? They normally take about a week to brew. I know- house elves can brew potions at an extra fast speed. I'll ask Plucky to make a love potion and give it to Harry when he's in the forest. 

_

(enter Plucky)

_ Plucky: You wanted me, Mr. Professor? 

Dumbledore: Yes. I'd like you to make a love potion for a student. 

Plucky: Certainly. Which student, sir? 

Dumbledore: His name is Harry Potter. He is a fifth year. 

Plucky: Is he one of the ones who visit the kitchens? 

Dumbledore: Probably. He's friends with a boy and a girl. 

Plucky: Oh yes sir! I know who you mean! 

Dumbledore: Well, will you make a love potion and give it to him in the forbidden forest tomorrow so that he will fall in love with Hermione Granger, the girl? 

Plucky: But sir! Elvish love potions only work in a specialised way. 

Dumbledore: Really? I learn more each day! 

Plucky: Yes, sir. If you give an elvish love potion to someone, then they will fall in love with the next person they see. 

Dumbledore: Hmm. Well, Harry and Hermione will be together because they are supervising a detention so there won't be a problem. 

Plucky: Very good, sir! I'll go and prepare the potion now! _

(exit Plucky)

_****

END of ACT II 

_A/N: OK, so it should be really obvious what this is based on now! Review comments please! _

*Plot of 'Romeo and Juliet' (skip this if you already know it!): The Capulets (C) and Montagues (M) are always fighting. One day **Romeo** (M) meets **Juliet** (C). They fall in love but because of the hatred of their families cannot confess it. Soon, Juliet is forced to marry **Paris**, a nobelman who is friendly with the Capulets. The next day, Juliet marries Romeo in private by **Friar Laurence**, a friend of Romeo's. However, after the ceremony; Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio encounter **Tybalt** (C) who hates the M.s. He kills Mercutio in a duel and Romeo retaliates and kills Tybalt. The **Prince** then banishes Romeo from Verona. Romeo leaves, and when Juliet goes to Friar Laurence for help. He gives her a sleeping potion which makes her look dead. She takes the potion and everyone thinks she is dead. They bury her. F. L. sends a word to Romeo that she is actually asleep. The letter doesn't get through and Romeo comes back to Verona to kill himself because Juliet is 'dead'. He goes to the tomb and swallows poison. Juliet then wakes up, and seeing Romeo dead, stabs her. A very good choice of play for an engagement party! 


End file.
